1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selectors for actuating bicycle gear mechanisms including hub gears or derailleur gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-0 686 552 A2 discloses a rotatable grip for actuating bicycle gear shifts, in which the conversion of the rotational movement of the grip into a longitudinal movement of a control means is carried out in such a way that the control means is fastened to the grip, deflected in a helical manner about the bicycle handlebar or a sleeve encasing the handlebar, and guided in a longitudinal guide that is stationary in relation to the bicycle handlebar, at a sufficiently great distance, in the rotational direction of the grip, from the fastening of the control means to the grip. This means that the travel of the fastening point of the control means that is covered when the grip is rotated along a circular path is considerably greater than the travel of the control means in its longitudinal guide. The result is thus favorable conversion of wide angles of rotation at the grip into small longitudinal movements of the control means. The grip is fixed in the positions for the respective gear stages of the bicycle gear shift by a detent so that it is possible to vary the holding force and the necessary actuating force of the detent.
The above-mentioned rotary shift grip has a detent which must be oriented to the predefinitions in the respective gear mechanism of the bicycle. This condition leads to the situation in which different shift travels may result in the various gears, and individual gears may lie closer together and other gears may lie further apart from one another. Where the gears lie closely adjacent one another, shift stages may be skipped inadvertently if the rider does not pay close attention to shifting.